¿Realmente estoy enamorado? La duda de Shaoran
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: El amor es incierto para Shaoran ¿Podrá este amor superarlo todo o caerá en la desgracia?


¿Realmente estoy enamorado? La duda de Shaoran.  
  
Han pasado 3 años desde que Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong, y él a estado muy deprimido por no regresar a Japón. Pero su motivo de angustia es que no puede estar al lado de la persona que había cambiado su vida. No comprendía cuando exactamente comenzó a fijarse en ella, solo sabia que le gustaba mucho, y que llego a cambiar su vida tan drásticamente que paso de ser una persona fría y calculadora a ser una persona sensible que se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás. Pero, aunque le gustaba mucho aun no estaba seguro lo que sentía por ella, después de todo aunque Shaoran tenia mucho éxito con las chicas él nunca había estado enamorado. Pero aunque no sabia si la amaba la quería, ella era su persona especial. Quería abrazarla, besarla, sentirla y que ella temblara en sus brazos al contacto de sus cuerpos. Era hermosa, generosa, compasiva, bondadosa y con una gran inocencia. Y por supuesto lo que más extrañaba de ella era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacia que todos los males del mundo se borraran, desaparecieran, esa sonrisa que hacia que él perdiera la noción de sus acciones, esa sonrisa que aunque costara creerlo había cambiado a una persona que fingía ser fría para no parecer débil a una persona cálida y con sentimientos. Solo esperaba volverla a ver, ya que ahora no le alcanzaban las fotografías que Tomoyo le mandaba todos los meses mostrándole que tan hermosa se había puesto su flor de cerezo. Recordó entonces su foto favorita, la que Tomoyo le había mandado hacia un mes, se acerco a su escritorio y de un cajón saco esa fotografía. Eres tan hermosa- dijo él tratando de recordar los días a su lado, pero solo recordaba lo mal que la había tratado, como se había burlado de ella y también como había respondido ella a esos actos, siempre con sus lindos y compasivos ojos verdes y su dulce sonrisa. Se quedo contemplando un rato la fotografía, tal vez allí hallara la respuesta a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Recordando el pasado se dio cuenta de que "su vida" no era nada sin sus amigos, sin sus compañeros, sin ella. Pero aun no estaba seguro de que sentimientos lo unían a ella, quizás solo estaba agradecido por la forma en que lo había hecho cambiar, aunque quizás era algo mas, algo que todavía el no percibía, pero que estaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, algo que estaba escondido pero que aun no podía salir a flote. "Debo regresar- dijo- le preguntare a mi madre y..." Algo lo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Entonces guardo la foto bajo su cama - Fanren Li: Hermano, baja debemos irnos, recuerda que pasaremos el dia orando en el templo Tin Hau *. Date prisa. (Esta a punto de cerrar la puerta) - Shaoran: Vayan ustedes, yo no quiero ir. - Fanren: ¿Que dices? - Shaoran: Dije que yo no pienso ir. - Fanren: Pero, ¿por qué? - Shaoran: Porque no me siento bien, además no estoy de animo para ir a orar. - Fanren: Y ¿cual es el motivo de tu angustia hermano?. Cuéntame. - Shaoran: Bueno, Fanren ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que estas enamorado? - Fanren: ¿Queeee? ¿Estas enamorado hermano? *-* - Shaoran: No lo se, creo que si, pero aun no estoy seguro. - Voz: ¡¡¡Fanren, Shaoran dense prisa o los dejaremos!!! - Fanren: Adelántense, nosotros iremos después debo hablar con el chiquitín. ^-^ - Voz: De acuerdo - Shaoran: ¿A quien le dices "chiquitín?" ¬_¬ - Fanren: En comparación con nosotras eres un chiquitín, hermanito. - Shaoran: Ya cállate que tu tampoco eres la señorita madurez. - Fanren: Bueno hermano, estoy aquí para ayudarte, no para que nos insultemos uno al otro, así que dime que es lo que te sucede y yo responderé tus preguntas. Además he notado que desde que regresaste de Japón has estado extraño. - Shaoran: Bueno, todo lo que me sucede esta relacionado con Japón y con las personas que conocí allí. - Fanren: Hermano, si es porque extrañas a tus amigos, he visto que casi todos te escriben a diario así que no se porque te preocupas, ellos no se han olvidado de ti y... - Shaoran: No es eso. Es que allí conocí a alguien, una chica y no sé lo que siento por ella, pero no puedo olvidarla, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. - Fanren: ¿Es una de las dos chicas que vino aquí hace algún tiempo? - Shaoran: Si, y ahora es la maestra de cartas. - Fanren: Si, la recuerdo bien, incluso tengo la fotografía que le tome cuando vino aquí, por cierto le quedaba muy bien la ropa china. - Shaoran: Si, todo le queda bien. Espera un momento, ¿Tienes su fotografía? - Fanren: Claro, si quieres... - Shaoran: Tráela por favor, quisiera verla. - Fanren: Claro espera. (Se va y luego regresa con la foto) Aquí la tienes. - Shaoran: Se ve hermosa con eso. Desearía verla otra vez, pero no sé lo que pasaría ni sé lo que le diría. - Fanren: ¿A que te refieres? - Shaoran: Bueno, es que no sé lo que siento por ella. Así que no se como reaccionaria al volverla a verla. - Fanren: No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, en mi opinión debes viajar a Japón y descubrir que sientes por ella. - Shaoran: Pero si aquí en Hong Kong no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos como voy a estarlo en Japón y cerca de ella. - Fanren: Hermano, ¿Ella te gusta? ¿Cómo te sientes a su lado? - Shaoran: Si, claro me gusta mucho. Me gusta su sonrisa, sus ojos, su forma de ser, su voz, todo de ella. Y cuando esta cerca me pongo muy nervioso y siento que me sonrojo fácilmente, mi corazón late fuerte rápido y siento como mi cuerpo se estremece. Me quedo quieto y mis pensamientos se bloquean, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ella. Nada existe en ese momento mas que ella y sus hermosos ojos verdes. - Fanren: Entonces no hay duda hermanito, por primera vez en tu vida estas enamorado. La verdad es que nosotras ya habíamos perdido las esperanzas de que te enamoraras, como solo has tenido una novia y ni siquiera la amabas ¿o sí? - Shaoran: Si te refieres a Meiling, mi relación con ella siempre fue de primos y nada más. - Fanren: No, ella no. Me refiero a esa chica que iba contigo a la escuela hace mucho tiempo, Yuri... Yuri... Yuri Hodaiko. - Shaoran. La verdad nunca la ame, solo estaba con ella porque ustedes querían que estuviera, pero en realidad ella no me caía nada bien. - Fanren: Bueno, y ¿Qué piensas hacer con esta chica? ¿Cómo se llama? - Shaoran: Sakura, su nombre es Sakura. - Fanren: ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sakura? - Shaoran Bueno, quería preguntarle a nuestra madre si puedo viajar a Japón aunque fuera una semana para volver a ver a Sakura. - Fanren: Es una estupenda idea, pero tu sabes que tendrás que darle una mejor excusa a nuestra madre para que te deje ir hermano. Además, Wei no puede ir contigo porque su estado de salud es delicado, y solo no puedes ir Shaoran. - Shaoran: Pero tengo que ir a toda costa, ahora que sé gracias a ti que estoy enamorado de Sakura, debo verla y decirle todo lo que siento y recuperar el tiempo perdido, hermana. - Fanren: En eso tienes razón, es una buena excusa, pero aun así no solucionas el problema de la compañía, ¿Con quien piensas viajar a Japón? - Shaoran: Con alguien que tu conoces muy bien. - Fanren: ¿Quién va a se el "afortunado"? Porque mama esta muy ocupada aquí como para viajar contigo, y Wei no puede viajar. Necesitas un adulto responsable para que te cuide "chiquitín". - Shaoran: Bueno, ya tengo a la persona perfecta. - Fanren: Y, ¿Quién es, hermano? - Shaoran: Quién va a ser, ¡¡¡TU!!! - Fanren: ¿QUEEE? ¿Estas loco? - Shaoran: Claro que no hermana, tú eres una persona responsable, y estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo, por favor, te lo suplico. - Fanren: No lo sé... - Shaoran: Ponte en mi lugar y piensa en cuantas ganas tengo de ver a Sakura, además tú eres la única que lo sabe. Solo tu puedes ayudarme, no puedo hacerlo solo. - Fanren: Porque mejor no va Fuutie o Fimei. - Shaoran: ¿Fanren? ¿Vas a ayudarme? - Fanren: De acuerdo, pero con una condición. - Shaoran: La que sea, hermana. - Fanren: Preséntame a ese "flor del duraznero", el hermano de Sakura. - Shaoran: ¿Touya? - Fanren: Sí, ese. Es que esta divino. - Shaoran: Que mal gusto tienes hermana, se ve que no conoces a "ese". - Fanren: Solo haz lo que te digo quieres, sino no te ayudo. - Shaoran: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - Fanren: Bien, cuando los demás vengan iremos a hablar con nuestra madre. - Shaoran: Hermana, yo no puedo esperar, vayamos nosotros al templo y hablemos con ella. Además, se supone que los alcanzaríamos después. - Fanren: Tienes razón, pero ¿qué hora es? - Shaoran: Son las 5:15. - Fanren: ¿¿¿QUEEE??? - Shaoran: ¿Hay algún problema hermana? - Fanren: Que nos hemos pasado 2 horas hablando, nuestra madre debe estar furiosa. - Shaoran: Hay que darse prisa. - Fanren: Si, apurémonos.  
  
Shaoran y Fanren corrieron hacía el templo, la emoción de Shaoran era increíble, ya que la sola idea de pensar en volver a Sakura le arrancaba una sonrisa que compensaba esos 3 años de lagrimas, lamentos y sufrimientos eternos que Shaoran había pasado tan angustiosamente. Corría casi inconscientemente, deseando solo poder tener aliento suficiente para hacer una petición que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Llegaron al templo y empezaron a buscar desesperadamente a la señora Li, esperando que ella les diera una respuesta afirmativa con respecto al viaje. Divisaron muy pronto a una señora de largos cabellos negros, con una túnica blanca y una pañoleta violeta sobre su cuerpo.  
  
- Fanren: Hermano, la encontré. - Shaoran: ¿Dónde? - Fanren: Allí, en el santuario de los espíritus. * - Shaoran: Vamos. - Fanren: MADRE!!! - Fuutie: Mira madre, son Shaoran y Fanren. - Ieran: Hijos, ¿Dónde han estado? - Fanren: Hemos estado hablando, y necesitamos preguntarte algo muy importante. - Ieran: Y ¿De qué se trata? - Shaoran: Madre, sabes que nunca te he pedido nada, y sé que lo sabes. Pero en este momento, te pido; no... te suplico que me dejes regresar a Japón. - Ieran: Shaoran, sabes bien que tienes que atender muchos asuntos aquí, como para andar pensando en viajes tontos. Además, Wei esta muy delicado de salud, y no puedes ir solo a ese lugar. - Shaoran: Madre, ya encontré alguien como reemplazante de Wei, para el viaje. - Ieran: y ¿Quién es? - Fanren: Soy yo madre. - Ieran: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? - Fanren: No, madre no es ninguna locura, no estamos locos... - Shaoran: Yo... yo si estoy loco madre. - Ieran: ¿Qué estas diciendo Shaoran? - Shaoran: Desde que vi a Sakura estoy loco por ella. Madre, no sé si lo entiendas, pero yo amo a Sakura. Por primera vez estoy enamorado, y si no la veo y se lo digo, voy a perder la razón madre. Te suplico que me dejes ir. - Ieran: No lo sé... - Fanren: Madre, yo iré con él y te prometo que me encargare de cuidarlo, pero te imploro que lo dejes ir. - Ieran: Por lo que ven, no comprenden que desde que Shaoran partió a Japón la primera vez, sentí como si lo perdiera. Y si así sentí perdiendo un hijo imaginen como se siente perder dos. Aunque no lo demuestre mucho yo los quiero mucho. - Fanren: Comprendo muy bien lo que dices madre, a nosotras también nos dolió la partida de nuestro hermano. Pero comprende que tu también pasaste por esta etapa con nuestro padre. Así que tienes dos opciones: o me dejas ir con Shaoran a Japón, o vienes allí con nosotros. Tú eliges madre. - Ieran: Fanren, tu sabes que hay asuntos más importantes que me atan aquí y no puedo darme el lujo de andar viajando. - Fanren: ¿Tienes asuntos más importantes que tu propio hijo? - Ieran: Son cosas diferentes, yo atiendo mis asuntos y no tienes el derecho de hacerme interrogatorios, jovencita. Yo considerare que asuntos son importantes y cuales no. - Fimei: Nosotras nos encargaremos de cubrir a Shaoran y a Fanren y nos ocuparemos de sus asuntos. - Fuutie: Y nos encargaremos de cuidar a Wei en lugar de Shaoran. - Shiefa: Y estoy segura de que tu madre no tendrás inconveniente de sumar una actividad a tu ya completa agenda. Así que podrás ocuparte de la reunión de aprendices a jefes de Clan en lugar de Shaoran. - Ieran: Si ustedes prometen cumplir lo que están diciendo, Shaoran partirá mañana mismo a Japón. - Fimei: Lo haremos madre, ¿no es así chicas? - Fuutie y Shiefa: Sí!!! ^_^ - Ieran: Bien, entonces todo listo. Shaoran, Fanren partirán mañana mismo a Japón para buscar a esa niña. - Fanren: No te preocupes madre, cuidare bien a Shaoran. Y te prometo que volveré con mas de una sorpresa. - Ieran: Y tu que dices Shaoran ¿no estas contento, hijo? - Shaoran: Sss.. ssi, madre claro que sí. (Se sonroja) - Fuutie: Miren, el chiquitín se sonrojo. Creo que esta demasiado emocionado como para hablar. - Fanren y Fimei: Jajajaja. - Ieran: Bueno, ya basta. Shaoran, Fanren vayan a armar sus maletas. Fimei, Fuutie vamos al gran Buda para poder orar bien. * - Shaoran: Sí, gracias madre. - Ieran: No me lo agradezcas Shaoran, eres mi único hijo varón y dentro de tus atribuciones como próximo jefe de la dinastía Li, tienes el derecho de darte un gusto de vez en cuando. - Shaoran: Claro, madre. - Fanren: Bueno, vámonos a empacar Shaoran. Adiós madre, hermanas. - Shaoran: Sí, adiós a todas. - Ieran: Adiós, y cuídense mucho. - Shiefa, Fuutie y Fimei: Adiós, hermano. Nos vemos después.  
  
Shaoran y Fanren corrían hacia su casa con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros. Habían logrado su objetivo, viajarían a Japón ¡¡¡Mañana mismo!!!. Shaoran sentía ese cosquilleo en su estomago, eran como mariposas en su interior, vería a Sakura y al fin sin ninguna duda acerca de sus sentimientos podría decirle cuanto la amaba. Para Fanren la sonrisa significaba el poder haber ayudado a su hermano y sacarlo de su angustia. Además podría volver a ver a su amor imposible, ese chico llamado Touya, el hermano de la "novia" de Shaoran. Ha decir verdad ese chico le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando venia acompañado de ese chico de cabello gris, que según su madre era la identidad falsa de Yue, el guardián de las ahora Sakura Cards.  
  
- Shaoran: ¿Fanren? ¿Hermana? ¡¡¡FANREN, REACCIONA!!! - Fanren: ¿Eh? Si, dime hermano. - Shaoran: Solo quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste. Si no hubiera hablado contigo seguramente estaría llorando por Sakura en mi habitación. - Fanren: Pero no olvides tu promesa. - Shaoran: No la olvidare, pero todavía no puedo creer que te guste el hermano de Sakura, es insoportable. - Fanren: Para mi esta divino. - Shaoran: Lo que tu digas hermana. - Fanren: Además, no olvides que Fuutie, Fimei y Shiefa también nos ayudaron mucho, ocupándose de tus actividades hermano. - Shaoran: Tienes razón, hoy en la noche le agradeceré a cada una personalmente. - Fanren: Si, sino se enojaran contigo. - Shaoran: Mira hermana, ya llegamos. Apurémonos para armar las maletas. - Fanren: Si que estas emocionado, hermano. - Shaoran: Por supuesto, no veo la hora de ver a Sakura y decirle lo que en verdad siento. - Fanren: Pues solo té falta un dia. - Shaoran: Dos, no olvides que el vuelo de Hong Kong a Japón dura un dia. - Fanren: No pense que fuera tan largo el trayecto, hermano. - Shaoran: Si, y apúrate que tenemos que ir a la aerolínea por los boletos del avión. - Fanren: No te preocupes, mama se encargara de todo. - Shaoran: De acuerdo. Pero de todas formas termina de empacar pronto. - Fanren: Bueno, esta bien.  
  
Y la mañana siguiente... (10:00 a.m., Aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong)  
  
- Altavoz: Pasajeros del vuelo 310 con destino en la ciudad de Tokio, abordar por la puerta 12. Tener la gentileza de despachar el equipaje por el mostrador 3. - Shaoran: Bueno, es nuestro vuelo. - Fanren: ¿Ya despacharon el equipaje? - Fimei: Si, ya están las dos maletas subiendo al avión. - Ieran: Cuídense mucho, y regresen en cuanto terminen - Shaoran: De acuerdo, madre. - Fanren: Vámonos hermano, o perderemos el vuelo. - Shaoran: Sí, adiós a todas. - Shiefa: Cuídate mucho chiquitín. - Shaoran: ¬_¬ - Fuutie: Fanren, no te atrevas a tocar al hermano de la Card Master. Recuerda que es mío. - Fanren: No por mucho tiempo hermana. Adiós a todos. - Shaoran: Adiós, cuiden mucho a Wei. (Se van) - Fimei: Voy a extrañar mucho al chiquitín. - Ieran: Bueno, ahora que se fueron, es mejor que se encarguen de Wei. - Shiefa, Fuutie y Fimei: Sí.  
  
Mientras tanto en el avión...  
  
- Fanren: Bueno, hermano, aquí vamos. - Shaoran: Estoy ansioso por llegar. Ya casi ha pasado un dia desde que Shaoran y Fanren partieron hacia Japón, y por supuesto cada hora de vuelo era un infierno para Shaoran, después de todo la espera le estaba haciendo perder la razón. Pero sabiendo esto, intentaba mantener ocupada su mente admirando el paisaje, leyendo, durmiendo, o haciendo otras cosas que lo distrajeran un poco y alejaran su mente de Sakura. Pero Fanren la estaba pasando bastante mal, padeciendo un mal que nunca imagino, que nunca le había sucedido antes.  
  
- Shaoran: ¿De verdad estas bien, hermana? Te ves terrible. - Fanren: (pálida) No me lo recuerdes, me siento mareada y con muchas nauseas. - Shaoran: Para no saberlo, te la has pasado vomitando las últimas ¡¡¡11 horas!!! - Fanren: No lo entiendo, nunca me había pasado esto, siempre he viajado en avión y nunca me había sentido así de mal. - Shaoran: Pues, yo nunca había visto a alguien vomitar tanto, incluso llenaste 20 bolsas del avión. - Fanren: Creo que lo que esta produciendo que vomite son las 24 horas de vuelo. - Shaoran: Tranquila, solo falta una hora para llegar. - Fanren: Mas le vale al cretino del piloto que así sea, porque sino... - Shaoran: Cálmate, que yo estoy más ansioso por llegar que tú. - Fanren: Eso lo dudo mucho hermano, puede que tu motivo haga que ya quieras llegar a Japón, pero mi motivo me dice que si no llegamos moriré aquí. - Shaoran: No seas exagerada, por un fuerte dolor de estomago y unas cuantas vomitadas no se muere nadie. - Fanren: Pues entonces voy a estrenar el titulo, seré la primera en morir así. - Shaoran: (con una gota en la cabeza) No tienes remedio. - Azafata: ¿Necesitan algo? - Fanren: Si, necesitamos llegar a tierra lo mas pronto posible. - Azafata: Estamos a punto de aterrizar señorita, así que sea paciente. - Fanren: Eso mismo estoy haciendo. - Shaoran: Cálmate Fanren. - Piloto: Su atención por favor, estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, les pedimos de favor que abrochen sus cinturones para el descenso y se preparen para aterrizar. No bajen hasta que las turbinas se hayan detenido por completo. Les agradecemos mucho su cooperación. - Fanren: Al fin llegamos. - Shaoran: Sí.  
  
Y ya en el aeropuerto...  
  
- Shaoran: Con cuidado hermana, todavía estas mareada por el vuelo desde China. - Fanren: Siento como si hubiera bebido durante toda la noche. - Shaoran: Tranquila, ya nos vamos a casa llamamos un doctor y... - Fanren: Nada de eso hermano, no viaje durante un dia en avión soportando este malestar para que no hagas lo que venias a hacer en un principio. - Shaoran: Pero... - Fanren: Vamos hermano, con las ganas que tenias de venir para ver a la Card Master vas a preocuparte por una tonteria como esta. - Shaoran: Ah, Sakura (se sonroja y sonríe) - Fanren: Yo ya estoy grande como para que un enano como tu me cuide, así que yo iré al doctor, y tú mientras ve por tu "Flor de cerezo" - Shaoran: Pero, si apenas estas en pie, hermana. - Fanren: Yo estoy muy bien, además tienes que cumplir tu parte de la promesa que hicimos, y para eso debes ir a la casa de Sakura. - Shaoran: Pero para presentarte a Touya necesito que vengas conmigo y no estas en condiciones de ir a ningún lugar. - Fanren: Bueno, iremos a casa para bañarnos, arreglarnos y todo y después iremos a la casa de tu novia. - Shaoran: (Sonrojado) Ella no es... - Fanren: Bueno, ¿te parece bien? - Shaoran: El plan me parece bien, pero ¿y tus nauseas?. - Fanren: No te preocupes, una ducha es todo lo que necesito para recuperarme. - Shaoran: De acuerdo.  
  
Después de llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y descansar un poco Shaoran y Fanren se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura. Shaoran estaba muy nervioso, no sabia ni siquiera lo que iba a decirle a Sakura, además en esos momentos él pensaba lo peor.  
  
- Shaoran: (en sus pensamientos) ¿Y si ella ya se olvidó de mí? ¿Y si ya no me quiere? ¿Y si ya encontró a otra persona a quien amar? - Fanren: ¿Hermano? ¿Estas bien? - Shaoran: ¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí. - Fanren: Solo quiero decirte que te ves muy bien, de seguro la impresionaras. - Shaoran: Fanren, creo que este viaje es un error. - Fanren: Pero ¿qué dices? *_* - Shaoran: De seguro Sakura ya encontró otra persona a quien querer y ni siquiera se acuerda de mí. - Fanren: Mira hermano no hice un dia de viaje en avión para que te acobardes ahora. - Shaoran: Pero... - Fanren: Hermano, la duda es el peor enemigo del ser humano, y el amor es la mayor virtud que tiene. Tu no la has olvidado, y su amor los unirá por siempre. Si dudas de ella, el amor que los une se convertirá de dudas y desconfianza. Por eso hermano, no pierdes nada con preguntarle que es lo que siente por ti. Y en el caso de que ella también te ame, recuperar el tiempo perdido y disfrutar del amor, ¿De acuerdo? - Shaoran: Si, gracias hermana. - Fanren: Bueno, y ¿Dónde esta su casa? - Shaoran: Ya casi llegamos, mira esa es. (Llegan a la puerta) - Fanren: Bueno, toca a su puerta. - Shaoran: No puedo, estoy muy nervioso. - Fanren: Hermano, hiciste tan largo viaje para nada - Shaoran: Bueno, yo... - Fanren: (Toca a la puerta) Demasiado tarde, hermano. - Shaoran: ¡Que hiciste! - Sakura: (desde adentro)Ya voy - Fanren: Uy, ya viene para acá. - Shaoran: ¬_¬ Fanren, recuérdame que tengo que matarte. - Fanren: Ya me lo agradecerás, hermano. - Sakura: (Abre la puerta) ¿Sí? - Shaoran: (sonrojado) Ho... hola. - Sakura: ¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tu? - Shaoran: Si, soy yo Sa... Sakura - Sakura: Oh, Shaoran pense que ya no vendrías. (Se lanza sobre él y lo abraza) - Shaoran: Sakura, pense que te habías olvidado de mí. - Sakura: Nunca podría olvidarte, cada dia pensaba en ti, me estaba volviendo loca. Y mi único consuelo es Shaoran- Kun. - Shaoran: ¿Shaoran- Kun? - Sakura: El osito gris que me regalaste el día que te fuiste a Hong Kong. - Shaoran: Ya veo. - Fanren: (tosiendo para interrumpirlos) ¿Disculpen? ¿Chicos? - Shaoran: Si, ¿Qué sucede Fanren? - Sakura: (sonrojada) Oh, disculpa no te había visto. - Fanren: Y claro, con tanta emoción y amor en el aire. - Shaoran: (sonrojado) Este... - Sakura: Hola, ¿Tu eres...? - Fanren: Fanren Li, hermana de Shaoran. Y tú debes ser Sakura ¿no? - Sakura: Así es, soy Sakura Kinomoto. - Fanren: Bueno Sakura, en realidad yo solo venia para que acompañar a Shaoran. - Sakura: Pero, porque no te quedas un rato y tomamos un té, después de todo estoy sola porque mi padre esta en una excavación y Touya no volvió de su trabajo. - Fanren: Ustedes deben tener mucho de que hablar. Además Wei siempre me dice "Dos son compañía, tres son multitud" así que yo ya me voy. - Sakura: Pero... - Shaoran: Espera Fanren, que pasara con Touya. - Sakura: ¿Qué sucede con mi hermano? - Shaoran: Es que a Fanren le gusta Touya, y yo le prometí que si venia conmigo a Japón me encargaría de hacer que tu hermano y ella salieran. - Sakura: Realmente me parece imposible que consigas siquiera que Touya te sonría, pero si estas empeñada en salir con el, puedo darte una mano, te ayudare con mucho gusto. - Fanren: Gracias. - Shaoran: Bueno, creo tener un plan para hacer que mi hermana vea a Touya a solas y nosotros la pasemos bien Sakura. - Sakura: y ¿Qué hay que hacer? - Shaoran. Bueno, es muy fácil. Mientras Sakura y yo cenamos en casa, Fanren se queda aquí y espera a que Touya regrese. - Fanren. Eso no hermano. No sabría que decirle. - Shaoran: Bueno, esta bien, esperaremos a que Touya regrese y después si te dejamos sola con él. - Fanren: Eso esta mejor.  
  
Y un rato después...  
  
- Sakura: Vaya, no me había imaginado que Tomoyo te enviaba fotografías. - Shaoran: Me enviaba una foto por mes. - Sakura: Ya veo. - Fanren: si hubieras visto lo que pasamos para llegar aquí. Ni te lo imaginas. - Touya: Ya llegue. (Ve zapatos en el recibidor) Oh, tenemos visitas. - Sakura: Hola hermano, ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? - Touya: Bien, por cierto ¿ya hiciste la cena, monstruo? - Sakura: ¬_¬ Si, ya la hice, hermano. - Touya: (yendo hacia la cocina) Veamos que tal te que... ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE ESTE MOCOSO AQUÍ SAKURA? - Shaoran: A mí tampoco me gusta tener que volver a verte, pero me aguanto. - Touya: Mocoso ¡¡¡Vete de mi casa!!! - Sakura: Hermano, Shaoran es mi invitado, y no puedes echarlo así. - Touya: Pues si no se va de aquí, no me haré responsable de lo que le suceda. - Shaoran: Estoy listo para pelear contigo cuando quieras. - Sakura: ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! - Touya: Cállate monstruo tu no me das ordenes a mí. - Shaoran: No le grites así a Sakura. - Touya: Es mi hermana y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiero. - Sakura: No soy tu muñeca para que hagas conmigo lo que te plazca - Fanren: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS TRES!!!!!!!  
  
Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio, especialmente Shaoran que había quedado paralizado al ver esa reacción en su hermana. Jamas la había visto actuar así, ni siquiera cuando discutía con él o con otra de sus hermanas se comportaba así. Fanren era en realidad una persona totalmente encantadora, amable, tierna y aunque a veces lo molestaba, Shaoran pensaba que era la hermana perfecta. Por eso le sorprendía su actitud en aquella situación y más aun cuando estaba frente a Sakura y Touya, el chico que le gustaba secretamente.  
  
- Shaoran: Fa...Fanren... - Sakura: Disculpa nuestra rudeza y nuestros malos modales - Touya: Y se puede saber ¿Quién eres tu? - Fanren: Yo soy Fanren Li, la hermana de Shaoran. - Touya: Mucho gusto, yo soy Touya Kinomoto. - Fanren: Si, nos conocimos en Hong Kong. - Touya: Tienes razón- dijo un poco sonrojado. - Sakura: bueno, porque no se quedan a tomar un poco de té. - Shaoran: me encantaría Sakura. - Sakura: Bueno, entonces Shaoran y yo tomaremos té en mi habitación, y Touya con Fanren pueden tomar té aquí. - Shaoran: De acuerdo, que Touya le sirva el té a Fanren. - Touya: Y ¿con que derecho me das ordenes en mi casa, mocoso? - Sakura: ¡Hermano! - Fanren: Ya basta, Shaoran debemos hablar, ustedes esperen aquí. - Shaoran: ¿Qué sucede? - Fanren: Esto es un desastre, quiero que me digas algo ¿Touya tiene poderes? - Shaoran: No, los perdió hace tiempo - Fanren: Perfecto, excelente oportunidad para recurrir a la magia. - Shaoran: Un momento, ¿qué le vas a hacer? ¿Un hechizo de amor? - Fanren: Ay, por supuesto que no, esos están prohibidos. Ya veras lo que puedo hacer con esto.  
  
Una lapicera extraña salió del bolsillo de la chica Li mostrando grandes símbolos por demás extraños y misteriosos finamente tallados al objeto. Solo basto tocar el botón que tenia a la derecha para que la punta se extendiera mostrando una hoja de parra. Shaoran y Fanren se dirigieron a la cocina y con concentración la chica pronuncio: "Danshi" y el cuerpo de Touya cayo inmediatamente al piso.  
  
Sakura: ¡Hermano! Shaoran: Fanren, ¿qué hiciste? Fanren: No se preocupen, estará bien en un rato. Ahora aprovechen a irse, yo me quedaré con él. Sakura: Muchas gracias.  
  
Casi enseguida, Sakura y Shaoran se fueron y al poco de caminar ella corto el frío silencio que se cernía en el ambiente.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Claro, ¿qué es? - ¿Alguna vez me odiaste? - Seré sincero contigo. Yo nunca sentí nada por nadie. El odio es un sentimiento y al no sentir nada no podía odiarte, pero admito que te despreciaba. - ¿Y que es lo que sientes ahora? - No lo sé, suena extraño pero así es. - Perdóname por intimarte a que me digas tus cosas, pero sentía que debía saberlo. - Soy yo el que debe disculparse por haberte dejado tanto tiempo abandonada a tu destino sin mi compañía. - No te preocupes, me siento bien al saber que a pesar de los años que han pasado aun recordabas mi nombre. Había veces en que me preguntaba ¿recuerdas el amor? Y tu nombre siempre aparecía. - Muchas gracias, eso era todo lo que quería decirte. - Shaoran...  
  
El joven camino solo por las calles huyendo de la chica. La pregunta lo había desconcertado y a la vez había bajado su autoestima. Ella estaba tan confiada en que lo amaba y el no lo había sabido hasta hace pocos días. Sentía que traicionaba su confianza y a pesar de todo podía caminar, respirar y pensar como si nada. Una lagrima, solo una rodó por su mejilla. Era la primera vez que veía una lagrima amarga en su vida. El no lloraba por nada y ahora no seria la excepción, pero esa lagrima al caer al piso renovó una esperanza.  
  
- No llores, no pasa nada. - ¿Quién es? ¿Sakura? ¿Fanren? - Tranquilo... todo esta bien. - ¡Love! Eriol me ha hablado de ti. - No te aflijas, todo estará muy bien. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Confía en mi ¿Confías? - Si... confió en ti. Ayúdame. - Lo siento, solo tu puedes.  
  
La carta termino bajando la mirada y a continuación con un resplandor se selló y se convirtió en una carta completamente diferente: "La demencia" Solo después de admirarla por un momento, Shaoran sintió como se le iba de las manos y se introducía en su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿La demencia?- se pregunto una y otra vez mientras caminaba bajo la intensa lluvia que se había desatado hacia ya un buen rato- ¿Qué significa?  
  
Levanto la mirada de su desdichada vida y en los columpios estaba ella, llorando amargamente como antes. La misma escena se repetía y no sabia como actuar ante ella. Se sentía miserable, tanto o más que antes. Desvió la mirada y sintió los ojos lagrimosos de ella pegando en su frente. Tenia que enfrentarla, saber lo que pensaba, pero una vez mas no tuvo el valor. Ahora si fue un mar de lagrimas confundidos con la lluvia que se deslizaba. Se echó al piso y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos lloró. Cuando levanto la vista, ya no estaba. En su lugar había una nota.  
  
" Lo sé todo, no me amas porque hay alguien más. No quiero perder tu amistad pero sabes bien que esto es el fin. Te amo, no lo olvides nunca"  
  
Sakura.  
  
Su corazón se partió en pedazos, un vació le lleno el corazón y su garganta tuvo un nudo que no podía desatarse. Corrió, con las piernas dolidas y los músculos cansados para evitar una locura. Sabia perfectamente de lo que era capaz Sakura y sabia a donde iría en un momento como este.  
  
Sin conciencia. Ya nada importaba mas que ver a la muerte a los ojos. ¿Cuándo era que había perdido la cordura? ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Cuándo se fue hacia ya tres años? No, fue en el instante en que Yuri Hodaiko piso tierra japonesa y localizo a la joven Kinomoto. Por supuesto Fanren estaba al tanto de esto y detuvo a la chica china obligándola a regresar aun por la fuerza. Pero ya nada importaba. Solo se sentó en la torre e intento desahogarse escribiendo como siempre lo hacia. Pero no pudo. Estaba confundida y angustiada. Así que se dirigió al gran ventanal de la torre de Tokio y con una mirada perdida toco el vidrio derritiéndolo y pasando a los grandes planchones de hierro.- Se paró allí y sintió las gotas cayendo hondamente en su rostro. Sintió su cuerpo muy liviano y no quería por nada del mundo abandonar esa sensación.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!!- la voz estridente de Shaoran y su cuerpo acercándose despacio tratando de mantener el equilibrio la despertaron de ese sueño.  
  
- No quiero que te acerques. ¿no te das cuenta de que yo confié en ti? Di todo por ti, te amé, aun te amo pero me hiciste creer que me amabas y no era así. ¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Yo te amo, Yuri fue un error. No la quise, solo lo hice porque mi familia así lo quiso pero volví a Japón porque te quiero a ti.  
  
- Lárgate y déjame en paz...- los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron y una sonrisa macabra y cínica apareció en su rostro  
  
Casi de inmediato, Shaoran sintió un dolor en el corazón y la carta "Demencia" que antes se había introducido en su cuerpo, ahora salía disparada para tomar el cuerpo de Sakura. Un rato de silencio y ojos que se abrían lentamente mostrando un brillo casi demoníaco.  
  
"No quiero sufrir mas, ya no quiero sufrir mas..."- no dejaba de repetir Sakura sin levantar la vista. Solo le basto levantar su mano para destruir todos los ventanales del piso superior de la torre (Shaoran salió ileso de milagro por su entrenamiento).  
  
No podía creerlo, la bella, dulce, ingenua Sakura lo estaba atacando. Su flor de cerezo tan inocente estaba poseída por un demonio. Estaba confundido ¿Qué debía hacer? Una voz en su interior le contesto "Mátala", pero el se resistía a eso. Se acercó a ella a pesar de que las bolas de energía lanzadas por Kinomoto seguían haciendo de eso un verdadero campo de batalla. Para cuando llegó a su lado solo tenia unos rasguños. Ella puso su mano frente al rostro de Shaoran y el se quedó inmóvil. El mundo parecía haberse detenido y la abrazó...  
  
Solo eso podía hacer, amarla como sabia y abrazarla. Detener esta locura y tenerla entre sus brazos aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero no paso nada. Ella solo se miró y el no supo cuando fue que sus sentidos le traicionaron y desviaron la mano de Kinomoto dirigiendo así el rayo destinado a Shaoran hacia ella misma.  
  
Sangre, olor, color y sangre. Ya nada se podía hacer, solo llorar por la muerte. Dolor amargo en el pecho y sudor frío recorriendo el rostro. Sangre, sudor y lagrimas, que más da si ya esta muerta. Grito sagrado y desesperado al perder al ser amado solo por el orgullo de ser quien eres y darte cuenta tarde de tus sentimientos. La carta de la demencia sale de su cuerpo y se evapora mientras el viento se lleva las cenizas. Llora que la sangre todavía corre por el caudal y camina porque la desesperación esta en tu cuerpo. La carta tenia razón, la demencia surge de la muerte.  
  
Ya no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia, así que escribió inmediatamente a Tomoyo Daidouji, la fiel confidente.  
  
Tomoyo: "Ni siquiera se lo que estoy haciendo. Supongo que no es una carta. No es mi intención escribir una carta. No pretendo ni que tenga un orden ni que cuente algo. Parece que hubiera pasado infinidad de tiempo. No me parecía eso hace un rato, pero ahora si. Son aproximadamente las siete de la tarde. Está anocheciendo aquí y probablemente tenga miedo pero, me niego a sentirlo del todo. No es el mismo tipo de miedo. Es un miedo de frío y de puntadas en la espalda, y a un lado de la cabeza una vena latiendo fuerte. Estoy enfermo de todo eso. De lo que no hice y de lo que hice. Da lo mismo, creo. Por el momento veo menos que un ciego. Menos que si estuviera ciego y sordo y hubiese perdido la memoria. Pero siempre están esos recuerdos que me atormentan como la angustiosa lluvia que hay afuera. Pensaras que estoy loco y no sé si puedo convencerte de lo contrario. No quiero arruinar todo y aun así tengo la marea en contra. Estoy aquí y la ciudad ya comienza a soplar como un verdadero fantasma". Siento dejar de escribir pero no puedo seguir, todo me lo impide. Te pido disculpas por lo confuso, aun así no me arrepiento de nada.  
  
Tuyo sinceramente,  
Shaoran Li  
  
Por supuesto que Shaoran regreso a China y no tuvo el valor de ir nunca a la tumba de Sakura. Tomoyo visito la tumba varias veces pero la angustia la invadía y el consuelo no llegaba nunca para ella. Solo Eriol iba de vez en cuando para cambiar las flores y mantener el sepulcro.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto  
1990-2003  
Hija ejemplar, hermana querida, amiga fiel  
Descansa en paz.  
Tu familia y amigos"  
  
Abajo se cernían 2 frases impuestas después de tallar la tumba.  
  
" Perdóname por mi falta de confianza,  
Te amo y no me había dado cuenta.  
Maldigo al tiempo cruel y a mi cobardía, pero  
Es mi cobardía la que se llevo tu vida.  
Te amare siempre y cuando mi valor me lo permita  
Pagare con mi vida el error que cometí e iré contigo, Sakura"  
  
Shaoran Li  
  
La segunda frase no era menos que la primera, esta era distinta.  
  
" Sabes lo que siento y espero algún día tener el poder para hacerte  
volver.  
Te amo tanto Sakura, pero sé que no puedo decírtelo.  
Tu recuerdo es mi pasado y mi futuro ya paso.  
Vivirás siempre en mi corazón y esperare hasta que vuelvas a mí  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa  
  
Notas de la autora: Este de seguro es el peor fic que he hecho!!!! Es espantoso y encima tiene un final súper estúpido. ¿Cómo se me ocurre escribir esto? Vaya que tonterías se me ocurren en este momento. Bueno, no espero que les guste y me dejen mucho reviews.  
  
Beshios y beshitos, Battousai Tomoe 


End file.
